Disdain
by MultipleShipper
Summary: A Valentine's Day ChessShipping one-shot  Touko / Hilda X Touya / Hilbert


Disdain

A ChessShipping one-shot (Touko/Hilda X Touya/Hilbert)

February 14, oh, how I hate this day. It's pointless and only encourages materialistic behavior and unrealistic standards.

"You don't love me unless you spend a lot of money on me on this pointless holiday!"

Right…

All the decorations around me are making me sick. Nimbasa City is completely covered in variations of pink and red. Flowers and heart-shaped balloons are everywhere, and it reeks of couple atmosphere.

Walking through the thick crowds, I begin to make my way to the battle subway. I pray to Arceus that it isn't also covered in valentine decorations.

All seems normal at the Gear Station. Nothing on the outside is abnormal, so maybe I have found a safe place for the day.

I would be at the gym with Elesa, but even she has a date today. Seems like I'm the only one without a "valentine" today. Oh well. I've gone without a valentine for eighteen years now, so it's not like it bothers me.

Sure, I can remember being fifteen and sixteen going, "Oh, Arceus, I'm going to be alone forever! I'm going to become a crazy Purrloin lady when I get older! All because I don't have a valentine!"

Quite frankly, I don't care anymore. I laugh at my former self. Oh, yes, all because I do not have someone spending their hard-earned money on me for just this one day, I'm going to become a crazy Purrloin lady. My logic back then was most certainly flawless.

I won't lie, if a certain person were to surprise me with a something as simple as a single rose, well, I would be more than thrilled. However, I know this won't happen, so I'm not going to be down on myself. His friendship is all I need.

"The next train will be arriving in five minutes," came the voice over the loudspeaker.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't really been paying attention as I walked down to the subway.

No…just…no.

Decorations everywhere. It's like Cupid and a bunch of cute and fluffy Pokémon puked everywhere. I think it's worse than outside.

I'm going to kill Ingo and Emmet for allowing this. I need to find a battle partner this instant. I didn't think they were ones to allow such tomfoolery.

Now if I could find a battle partner…this is going to be difficult. Considering this place is crawling with couples, my chances are slimmer than ever. My normal battle partner probably isn't here. He's handsome, so I wouldn't doubt that he has a date today.

I hate this holiday. It shouldn't even be allowed to be called a holiday. That's how stupid it is.

"Touko, just the girl I was looking for." I turn at the mentioning of my name, only to find my battle partner.

"Touya, what are you doing here? I figured you would have some date planned," I tell him in a joking manner.

He smiles, running a hand through his brown hair. "I could say the same for you," he tells me.

That's a funny assumption. "I'm here because I feel like giving Ingo and Emmet a piece of my mind. All these decorations are making me sick," I reply.

He laughs lightly at my statement. "Well, I would love to accompany you, but I suppose I would have no use for these, now would I?" He asks. From the hand behind his back, he reveals a bouquet of what looks to be six roses. I freeze at the sight, and words refuse to meet my lips.

Feebly, I take the roses from him, and my ocean eyes meet his chestnut eyes. "T-Touya," I stutter. I probably look like an idiot. I can feel my cheeks growing warm. "You're…this is…" I continue to mumble a few other things, much to his amusement.

"I'm glad you like them," he tells me. "Our last battle together, I remember you saying something against Valentine's Day, so I figured I'd try to change your mind. Valentine's Day isn't just for couples you know. I know the media has turned it into the 'day of romance', or whatever, but it can also mean the love between two friends, right?"

Bad choice of words on that last part, Touya. Regardless, I have roses…from that certain someone. "I guess so," I quietly reply.

"So, how about we get out of this place, and go have dinner? I was figuring just you and I?" He offered.

Wait…like a date? "I'd love to," I say, trying my hardest to not scream like a little schoolgirl.

We begin to walk side by side out of the Gear Station. Once outside, I take a look at the surrounding decorations again. Maybe they're not so bad.

"So," Touya starts as we begin to make our way to the center of the city. My heart races when his hand brushes mine for a second. I'm trying so hard to not keep a death-grip on the roses held in my left arm, but he is not making this easy on me. "I was wondering if you happened to know anything about the significance in certain numbers of roses," he casually said, brushing my right hand again.

I swear he is trying to kill me with my own nerves.

When I start to think about it, Bianca once told me something about the number of roses and what they meant. Six roses means… "Oh," I say, trying not to grin like an idiot. We both stop walking, and I look up at him. "Well, Bianca once told me that six roses mean, 'I want to be yours'," I tell him. He continues to smile.

"Will you?" He simply asks.

My cheeks grow warm again, and I can feel myself trembling. "I-I'd love to," I nervously tell him. When we make eye contact, I have to force myself to not look away so quickly. I thought stuff like this only happened in movies? Not that I'm complaining.

We resume our walk to wherever our destination is and I slip my hand into his.

Okay. Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all…

* * *

><p><strong>That was so mushy and stupid, oh my BLEH! <strong>

**I just had to get this out of my system though. It's funny, I don't actually see Touya's character to be like this. I see him as the calm, stoic type. **

**But whatever. Happy Valentine's day and all that jazz. This sucks, but whatever. It's my first Chessshipping fic, so yay~ **

**Till later, **

**~ Victoria**


End file.
